User talk:TDISeriesFan
This page has been archived once! ---- Leave your messages below! Hi Hey. With the new front page apperaence, can you update it now? Before I put the new challenge up. The new challenge will be up tomorrow. :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:12, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok. I will be abck in 10 minutes. I just have to pack up my school books. I will be back on at my lunch break. I am at school =P♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Pickle... I'm in a bit on a pickle. I was JUST about to make Ashlynn standing up when..my electricity decided to go out. So I'm using my mom's laptop which doesn't have a paint program. Do you think you could make Ashlynn standing up? With your artistic talent and such? Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 19:25, February 23, 2011 (UTC) The bottom is Gwen, no skirt though. (by bottom I mean boots and pants), torso is Courtney, and I found a head, but you could easily use Gwen's. Thanks so much, again! Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 19:31, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Could you please Evie a new design? If you can, could you please make her be wearing a hoodie and shorts?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:30, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Evie from Season One & 2 :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:36, February 24, 2011 (UTC) just replying to your comment on my page: yes it was based on glee's rachel. because glee is my fave show in the whole entire universe. so i made a rachel. i've also got quinn and tina but i liked rachel better. hope that answers your question. :) :) :) ♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 02:55, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I was just wondering if you could make me a character. You characters are awesome, and I wish I was as talented as you. If you could could you make her have longish red hair and please don't make her look too girly. Thanks :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 07:16, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey I feel as if you've been discriminating me and my characters since i joined this wiki. And its not the first time, you accused me of copying off of EBGR and when i asked if you could help me with one of my wikis you rudely said no and you accuse me of copying off of one of your characters when i had that drawing before i heard of paint.net! And anytime I tell EBGR about the problems with my computer, YOU say I'm inactive, but YOU could come off the wiki for two weeks without anyone saying you are inactive. Now you're discriminating my character ??? I'm only 12 dude thats kinda harsh ...All I want to know its why??? CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 19:46, February 26, 2011 (U fine ... i'll just beleive my story and you'll belevie yours but i'll also be the BIGGER person and say ... I'm Sorry TDISeriesFan ... are we at least 1% good now ???? CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 21:25, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I am going to put a poll up and I will put Aftermaths Host sign ups up soon. There are no more afterms aths 4 s2.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:33, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure!♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:42, March 3, 2011 (UTC) And could you rename Evie (S3) to Kiersten S3 please? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:50, March 3, 2011 (UTC) I have started making the S3 poster and Evie (S3) is known as Kiersten. I will use her original name from now on :) Plus, I kinda like the name Kiersten better than Evie.♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:55, March 3, 2011 (UTC) What little character pictures?♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 03:06, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Oh. I think we will stick with the poster. I will put them up now :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 05:44, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Woah. They actually look really cool! But how would you put them all on the front page? ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:28, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! Can we use them for Season Three? I like them :D♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:30, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome :) ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 02:34, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi, Hi. I've just come here to ask about something that you said on the Kate4TDWT blog post: 'Well, It's come down to this...' in the comments. I noticed that you said: 'Yeah, I do not believe that all of your best friends are coming here to defend you and say that they think EXACTLY like you. So, yes, I think YOU are Yobro and Emilyrox.' I am very much so offended by this comment, mostly by the reason that you think I am not a real person with feelings, just a back-up user to EBGR. I also find it offensive on EBGR's behalf that you seem to think she has no 'Besties in real life' that come on this wiki. I do not understand why you had to drag emilyrox35 and I into your argument, which has made us both turn on you. And now you might be thinking more than ever that I am a fake, but I wasn't going to take sides on this. Now you've posted that comment I believe that I am walking towards EBGR's side. I don't like it when people are mean to me, or my friends, and I especially don't like it when people call me a fake. Thanks anyway. D: ♥finnchel4ever♥Glee Rocks! 03:42, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Can we just start over? (not like that lolz) CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 23:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) lolz CdIsNeY3! "Head on! Apply directly on your forhead! Heh heh, Disaster Movie reference!" 23:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Okay. The new Delilah: Hey. I wanted to say that Total Drama Next Top Model won't be. But i created another wiki that is http://tdimisswawanakwa.wikia.com/wiki/TDI-Miss_Wawanakwa_Wiki Plz, join. I think that's more fun that the other! Gwenny120 ♥"Why she had to go, i don't know, she wouldn't say..." Beatles,Yesterday 13:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! That would be awesome! ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 00:57, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was thinking and I think you should 'teach' a character creation. You are the best designer on this wikia and I would love to know how you do it! Like, make a bog explaining the baisics and some tips and such. I think it would be really popular! :D Wheather is it chocolate or socks, the rule is the same: the darker the better 01:47, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I just put the new episode for Season 3 up and I just remembered that you had a new front page appearence idea. If you would like, would you like yo use that idea on the front page? If you would like to, can you please change te front page? Please? :D ♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 23:23, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok :) I WILL NOT edit the front page :)♥EvaBridgetteGwenRocks♥-Is the greatest athlete EVER! Trust me, she's that good! 23:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) HI your website is just really cool and I was wondering if I could goin it or is it to late????? Please??? 3m!lyrox35 04:25, April 7, 2011 (UTC) So can u make the avatar and what was the first time you used Sammara. I know it was a fanfic and I was in it. User:Dylan7205